Struggles Of Love
by Clockwork's Apprentice
Summary: When Irene first moved to Amoris, she thought the worse she would have to deal with was the pain of unpacking. By no means did she expect for anyone to fall for her- especially not two guys who are now fighting for her affection. The worst part? They're best friends. She may be able to stop the fighting…. but that would require her to tell the one secret she swore not to tell.
1. Prologue

**Author Note: I really shouldn't be doing this. ALSO- It may take a bit longer than usual to put up the next chapter (when I say that I mean it won't be tomorrow, but the next day. So I will update at least every other day)**

**~CWA**

**Title: **Struggles of Love**  
Summary: **When Irene first moved to Amoris, she thought the worse she would have to deal with was the pain of unpacking. By no means did she expect for anyone to fall for her- especially not two guys who are now fighting for her affection. The worst part? They're best friends. She may be able to stop the fighting…. but that would require her to tell the one secret she swore not to tell anyone.**  
Rated: **T**  
Genre: **Drama/Romance/Friendship

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own nor claim My Candy Love (Amour Sucre). I do own my OC- Irene._

**Prologue:**

**Irene:  
**Brushing my long dark purple hair so that it at least was a bit tamed, I quickly finished getting ready. After putting on my clothes, I put in my earrings- one stud in one ear, and a cross in the other ear along with a simple silver ring earring on the top piercing. I squinted slightly at the clock on the wall in my room- _Yeah, still can't see it. _I put on my black glasses and smiled, _Okay, so I am not late- that's a good sign._

I quickly rushed out the door to start heading for school- only to be stopped my Stephen. He was my older brother- and legal guardian.  
"Sorry, no school today."

I looked at him confused and he clarified,  
"It's the fifteenth- remember?"  
My eyes widened. The fifteenth. Moving Day. _Unpacking will not be easy._ Nearly everything had already been moved to the new house- which was a whole city away.

"Oh…I'll get the last of the boxes then."  
Moving Day- also known as the day I will be starting a new life in a new city. The same day I have been avoiding…  
"Can I call them first," I asked, "You know…goodbyes and all that?"  
Stephen smiled,  
"Well, yeah. I'm not going to deny the chance to say goodbye to your friends."

I smiled and took out my cell phone. I was glad that classes hadn't started yet.  
"_'Ello?"  
"_Ri," I greeted.  
"_Irene? What are ye doin' callin' me before school?"  
_I smiled to myself- Ri had the cutest accent.

_"_I can't come to school today- it's the fifteenth, remember?"  
"_'Ey, I remember…sorry to hear about that lass. I'll tell the others ye said yer goodbyes then?"  
"_Thanks…and remember to call me on Skype- tell the others too!"  
"_Eye, lass, ye not goin' to another country just a wee distance between 'ere and the other city. We'll be seeing ye see enough."  
"_Well, don't sound too heartbroken about my moving."  
"_Sorry lass…just copin' ye know? Hasn't really settled in my wee head ye are leavin' yet."  
_"I know…Goodbye Ri."  
"_Farewell Irene."  
_I hung up and texted the others saying I would talk to them later. I know I didn't show it too well, but I was sad. I mean…we've lived here for a while and it was…well, _home._ The idea of living somewhere else was foreign to me. Not to mention I'll be leaving everyone behind. But it was like Ri said- it was just a few cities over so I was bound to see them again sometimes…_hopefully._

I looked around the new house- it was the same it was when I saw it the week before. Yet it looked like Stephen had done some work to it. My room was painted a light gray color and the carpets were black. Besides the bed with the dark purple blankets and pillows, the room was still unpacked- _yet, lots of work to do. At least this is the worst thing to deal with when moving to a new town._

It took me hours. Four. Flipping. Hours. Just to unpack. Then it took another two hours and help from Stephen to move some stuff around and get things in place. I was happy with the result though. My bed's headboard was against the wall near the door while the end of the bed faced towards my window. Under my window, I placed a couch that was kind of like the type you would see in a therapist's room. I had a large closet filled with many clothes and shoes. I had my professional camera sitting on top of my desk- along with my stereo and all my CDs.

I went to the kitchen and Stephen offered me a beer- which I turned down. He shrugged,  
"Suit yourself."

I ran a hand through my hair- _I really hope this works out…because if anyone finds out I might have to switch schools and move….again._


	2. First Day

**Author Note: I do not own nor claim the song ****_My Immortal by Evanescence.  
_****~CWA**

**Chapter 1- First Day:**

**Irene:**  
I sighed as I parked my black motorcycle out front. I loved my baby- she was _my baby._ I saw a redhead guy nod towards me and my ride approvingly. Though he seemed a bit shocked when I removed the black helmet and my jacket- _ha, take that- girls can so ride motorcycles. Sexist. _

Either way, I ignored him and continued into the building only to be met with a short silver haired lady. She smiled,  
"You must be the new student! Irene LeAnn?"  
I nodded and smiled,

"Yep."  
"You need to go see Nathaniel in the student council room to complete your registration."

I nodded and started to walk away. Then I stopped.  
"Where's the-"

She was gone.  
"-student council room," I finished lamely.

I scowled slightly and then sighed- _well, gotta do it the old fashion way then. _I started to wander around, only to walk right into someone. _I got to stop doing that._

"Ommph," I coughed as I looked to who I bumped into.

She was a tall, chocolate skinned girl with what seemed to be a permanent smirk on her face. She was, admittedly, pretty.

"Watch where ya goin' little girl."  
I scowled,  
"Little," I muttered as I looked at me chest, "I'm not that small!"

She laughed,  
"That wasn't what I referring to," she continued, "but ya got some mind on ya!"  
I blushed and then she continued,  
"Name's Kim."  
"Irene."  
She smiled and then ruffled my purple hair,  
"Ya are an unique girl, I'll give you that much."

_Well that was interesting,_ I thought as I continued my walk around the school. It took me another five minutes to find out the council room was the one door by the front of the building.

**Third Person:**

Nathaniel turned as the door opened to reveal, who he was pretty sure, was the new student. She had really long dark purple hair that curled naturally and was tucked behind her ears-revealing the one ear that had multiple piercings. Thin black glasses framed her pale blue eyes. Her hourglass figure- he may not have been attracted to her, but he had to admit that she did have a figure- had on a light gray hoodie with black stripes, black skinny jeans, and black converse. She raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow,  
"You Nathaniel?"  
He smiled warmly,  
"Yes. You must be the new student, Irene. You have to complete your registration by getting an ID and there's the twenty-five dollars."  
She nodded, handed him the money, and with a two-finger salute, she left. Nathaniel pinched the bridge of his nose.

Irene made her way to the courtyard, _wonder where I can get that ID. _She spotted a notebook on the bench and picked it up, _Who does this belong to?_  
"Excuse me."  
Irene turned to come face-to-face with a guy. He reminded her of the Victorian era- with the way he was dressed, his mismatched eyes, and his hair was dyed white with black tips. Lysander looked at the beautiful girl in front of him,

"I'm looking for my notebook, have you seen it?"

She held up the notebook,  
"Is this it?"  
He smiled slightly,

"Indeed….did you look through it," he asked as he took it from her.

She shook her head,

"No it's not exactly nice to look through others things."  
He smiled at her slightly.

"I'm Lysander, you must be the new student."

"Is it that obvious," she joked and then continued, "My name's Irene…do you know where I can get my student ID?"

"I believe you can get at the Dollar Shop."  
Irene smiled, revealing prefect teeth,  
"Thank you, it was nice meeting you!"

With that, she left.

Irene headed on her way to her motorcycle when her thoughts wondered. _Lysander seemed polite. Kim was pretty cool. I wonder where the Dollar Shop is._

She blushed slightly as she then ran into another person.

**_"_**_Tá brón orainn," _Irene apologized, then winced as she relaized she said it in Irish- a language that Ri had taught her.  
"I don't know what you just said," the redhead growled, "but it better have been an apology."  
"I only apologize to people who are polite," Irene snapped.

Castiel raised an eyebrow, amused.

"I'm Castiel."  
"Irene."  
Castiel looked at the girl in front of him- she was attractive, that was for sure, and had spunk. She was also the one he saw get off that motorcycle.

"Where are you going in a hurry?"  
"Dollar Shop," Irene answered, "I need to get some student ID...but I don't know where it is," Irene admitted sheepishly.  
"And you expect me to help?"  
"Well, considering you're _such_ a gentleman."

Castiel scoffed, but he was amused.  
"It's nearby- round the corner."  
Irene smiled,

"Thanks, Cherry!"  
"Cherry?"  
She laughed,

"The hair," she explained, "by the way- love the shirt! Winged Skulls is an okay band," and with that- she left. Leaving behind her, a slightly flustered Castiel.

**Irene:**  
That was interesting to say the least. Castiel seemed okay- especially considering he had on a Winged Skulls shirt. I had followed his 'directions' and I did find the Dollar Shop. _Honestly, I am a bit surprised he didn't give me the wrong directions on purpose._ I headed in and went to the cashier.

"I'm here to get my student ID."  
"That'll be ten dollars and you need to fill out these forms," he smiled.

Grumbling at bit at the money I had to spend just for school registration, I handed him the ten bucks and grabbed the forums.

_Name: Irene Hope LeAnn_

_Age: Seventeen  
Gender: Female  
Zodiac Sign: Leo _

I raised an eyebrow, _what type of forums are these? Geesh. Personal much?_ Nevertheless, I finished completing the papers and handed him to the guy- where he then took my picture and handed me my ID. I smiled- _well that's one thing down. _

_When I finally got to school, I rushed to get to my first hour (I was a bit late). It was Music though so I was a bit happy. I loved music- I actually liked all types of music, but mostly hip-hop and rock. I was a bit surprised to see that Lysander and Castiel were in the class too. I took my seat beside them.  
"Hello, Irene," Lysander greeted warmly.  
"Hey," I smiled, "you two are in music?"_

"You mean you didn't know," Kim asked me in disbelief as I told her what happened that day. Kim (and Iris) was becoming a pretty good friend. Melody and Violette were pretty cool too- but they were a bit…shy and goody for my tastes. Kim was brash and Iris was nice- so they were cool.  
"No one told me they were in a band together," I shrugged.

Currently we were at lunch. Kim was picking at the salad,  
"What the hell is this stuff."  
"Food," I laughed.

Kim crinkled her nose,  
"Rabbit food, maybe…."  
"Anyway," Iris said, "continue with the story, Irene."

I groaned and continued to tell them what happened as I remembered the event,

_The teacher smiled, "Do you play any instrument, sing?"  
"I…I sing and I can play the electric guitar and the piano."  
"_Over achiever much," Kim huffed. Iris shushed her as I continued,  
"Well I think they're fun to play- but I wouldn't have said anything if I knew the teacher would tell me to sing and play."

_I sighed and stood up and this blonde girl was glaring at me._

"That's Amber," Iris filled in, "She's pretty mean sometimes."

"She's a bitch," Kim and I said bluntly. Kim smiled at me,  
"I knew there was a reason I liked you."

I blushed slightly and then continued with the story.

_They didn't have an electric guitar and I could play the acoustic, but I don't like it as much. I made my way to the piano and started to play. Then, at the teacher's urging, I started to sing._

"You actually sang," Kim said in disbelief. I shrugged,  
"I don't mind. My friends and I were in a band back home."  
"Really" Iris asked curiously, "What was the band? Are you guys famous? Who was in it? What did you play?"

I raised an eyebrow. Kim scowled.  
"Well, the band was called _Women of Chaos, _and it was me and my friends, Ri and Taylor- all girls of course. We played rock music mostly- occasionally something else. We were locally okay and I played the electric guitar and was singer for some of the songs."

Iris smiled,  
"So then what song did you sing for music class?"**  
**_"My Immortal."_

"Did they like it?"

_"I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_  
_But though you're still with me, I've been alone all along..._

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears_  
_When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears_  
_And I held your hand through all of these years_  
_But you still have all of me, me, me…."_

_ As I finished the song, Castiel looked at me impressed, as did Lysander. The rest of the class seemed pretty cool about it…expect the blond girl and her friends._

"They did," I answered, "expect for…Amber and her friends."  
"Ah," Kim said, "those three act like they run the school and they never get in trouble."  
I scowled. Kim laughed,  
"Yep, grade-A bitches."

"Pardon," Lysander said as he walked up, "Would it be alright to sit here?"  
I scooted over,  
"Help yourself."  
Iris and Kim shared a look and then smiled.  
"Well, I think we're done here," Kim winked, "have fun!"

With that, they left me. _I wonder what that was about._  
"Interesting friends," Lysander commented.  
"They are…and they're good people."

Lysander raised an eyebrow and I laughed,  
"I know Kim doesn't seem like it sometimes- but she really is pretty cool…so are you and Castiel, you know."

Lysander smiled.

When I got home, Stephen was on the couch- no doubt he just got back from work.

"How was school?"  
"I got threatened by a bitchy blonde," I listed, thinking of Amber's dully veiled threat about staying away from Castiel, "but I made some friends."  
"Girlfriends or boyfriends," Stephen asked curiously. I blushed,

"Both. Iris, Kim, Lysander, and Castiel."

He narrowed his eyes slightly,  
"Just…be careful…we don't need history repeating itself."

I pushed my glasses up,  
"I know…"


	3. Friends

**Author Note: Originally, I was going to end this (this being the story) with this weird twist- that would be her secret- and I think I still will as long as everyone doesn't hate me.**  
**~CWA**  
**(P.S. Just a heads up- ALSO I meant to update sooner but again, I was moving and it took us three days to move everything PLUS I still have to unpack)**

**Chapter 2- Friends:**

**Irene:**

After a week at Sweet Amoris, I have come to the conclusion that Castiel and Lysander were indeed my friends. I knew Kim was- that was a given. Iris…she was a sort of friend. I mean, she considered me a friend and I considered her one sort of. She wasn't as close as a _real_ friend to me. But I was glad to have Castiel and Lysander as friends as well. I really was liking it at Sweet Amoris- even if Amber was a total bitch. I didn't like her and she hated me. Needless to say, we didn't get along. Especially since she said I couldn't hang out with Castiel. _I will decide for myself who I hang with. _Besides, I didn't know what she was so worried about. I mean, sure I knew she liked Castiel but I couldn't picture myself _'stealing'_ him away from her. For more reasons than one.

Either way, Sweet Amoris was pretty okay- for the most part. I still got lost a lot. I still haven't been able to find the mall- and I really was itching to go on a shopping spree. Yeah, yeah. I know. _So hard to believe the tough girl likes shopping…I think I just have an inner girly girl- somewhere deep, deep, deep inside._

I smiled and waved at Lysander and Castiel. Lysander smiled back and Castiel nodded. I noticed there was a bit of tension- _as for why there was tension heck if I know. _Kim passed me, ruffling my hair- making me blush. I noticed Castiel and Lysander starring at me weirdly, and then glaring a bit at each other.

I wondered what had happened. I thought the two of them were best friends- so why were they acting so weird to each other?_ Nah, must be my imagination._

"Lys-baby!"

I raised an eyebrow at the tall, drop-dead beautiful girl came and hugged Lysander. She had long white hair and golden eyes. She smiled at me and I shyly smiled back.

"Rosayla, this is Irene. Irene this is Rosayla, my brother's girlfriend."  
"Your brother is that guy at the shopping store, right?"  
Rosayla nodded and smiled,  
"Yep! That's Leigh- he's such a wonderful guy!"

I winced slightly. Leigh seemed like an okay-guy though. I mean, he did make some _epic_ clothes. Rosayla smiled at me and I coughed,  
"Anyway, how about that concert- huh?"  
Rosayla squealed,

"Lys-baby and Cassey are letting you listen to them?"  
I looked at her confused,  
"Uhh…yeah."  
She winked,  
"You know what that means…"  
"…uhh no?"  
"….in the future you're going to have to choose between the two of them," she laughed.

I looked at her confused, _what does she mean?_

At lunch, Rosayla joined Iris, Kim, and I.

"Hello wifey," Rosayla said as she slid into the spot next to me. I choked on my drink and nearly spat it out,  
"Wifey?!"

Rosayla laughed,  
"Yes, from now on you are my wifey!"

I turned bright red. Kim laughed,  
"No need to get so flustered, little girl."

That made me even redder. Iris looked at me curiously.

"Irene…if there was something up, you would tell us right? I mean…we're friends, aren't we?"  
I looked at her confused,  
"Ehh…yes? I mean, yeah we are friends."  
"So you tell us _everything_, right?"

I looked at her even more confused.  
"…yeah?"  
She smiled slyly,  
"Okay."  
_Okay, what the heck was that about? _Kim looked confused- Rosayla seemed a bit out-there.

After school, I met up with Rosayla- where she led me to the basement. I was a bit surprised to see that Nathaniel was there. He pinched the bridge of his nose.  
"Hey, don't get mad at wifey," Rosayla protested as she hugged me from the side.

I blushed slightly as Nathaniel looked at me confused. Castiel laughed and Lysander raised an eyebrow.

**Lysander:  
**I watched Irene as I sang. Castiel was playing his guitar and Rosayla, as always, was whistling and cheering. Irene seemed interested and awed. It was cute. Though, I didn't like the way Castiel winked at her during the song- I was thankful when it was over. If anything, then I didn't have to deal with Castiel's winks and looks to Irene. Though, I was guilty of giving her a few looks myself.

**Irene:**

I smiled at Castiel and Lysander-

"You guys did a great job! Sounds pretty good."  
"Don't go rabid fangirl on us," Castiel said rolling his eyes.  
"I said you were pretty good," I pointed out, "not that I will fuck your brains out."

Lysander winced at my language. Rosayla laughed and Castiel turned red- as did Nathaniel. I winked at Castiel,  
"Careful hotshot, it's unhealthy for your face to be that shade of red."  
I turned to Lysander,  
"Though I am sorry for my language."  
He smiled slightly. Nathaniel nodded. Rosayla was still laughing.  
"I knew there was a reason I liked you, wifey!"

She tackled me in another hug- making me gasp from getting the wind knocked out of me.

When I got home, Rosayla was still with me. She insisted that since we were 'wives' now, we had to bond. That and the fact that apparently Castiel was staying the weekend with Lysander and Leigh. According to her, she didn't mind all three of them together but she wanted them to just have a 'guys' night'. So, to her, it was the prefect opportunity for a girls' night. However, she didn't just stop there. With my permission (since honestly, it sounded like a fun idea), she invited Kim and Iris too.

"I have an older brother," I warned. She just waved it off and opened the door. She saw Stephen and smiled,  
"You must be wifey's older brother!"  
He looked at me with a raised eyebrow and I coughed nervously.

"This is my friend-"  
"Ehem," Rosayla coughed.  
"Sorry, this is my _wifey_ Rosayla. We're having a girls' night sleepover…is that okay? Kim and Iris, my two other friends, will be coming here too."  
"Fine by me," he shrugged and then looked at me, "Will you be okay?"  
I stuck out my tongue,  
"Yeah."  
He sighed and got up from the couch,  
"Well…I'll be in my room the whole time with earplugs in, don't touch my beer."  
"Didn't plan on it, bro."

He nodded at Rosayla, sent me a look, and then disappeared into his room.

"Sorry," Rosayla shrugged.

I opened up my can of pop,  
"Huh?"  
"Kim and Iris just called me- they can't make it. Apparently Kim had plans already and Iris is grounded."  
I pouted,  
"Dang."  
"Don't worry, it will still be fun!"

Two hours later, we were still up talking. I learned a lot about Rosayla- not just facts about her (like that she loves making clothes, modeling, and dressing people up), but also about her personality (she is a bit blunt and talks before she thinks).

**Rosayla:**

I laughed at Irene's face as the sex scene came on in the movie. _Opps…guess I forgot to warn her._ It's a good movie, _besides_ that scene. It was still funny to see Irene's face turn an unflattering shade of red and bury her face into her hands. Still, I was having a lot of fun with her. I learned a lot about her (she lived with her older brother, she loved singing, sketching, and writing poetry). She liked rock music the most. I had a feeling she liked Castiel more than Lysander- if ever so slightly. Though I _knew_ both of them liked her…._this will be interesting._


	4. Beach Fun

**Author Note: Meant to update sooner, but I have been insanely busy.  
~CWA**

**Chapter 3- Beach Fun:**

**Irene:**

_Oh heck to the no,_ I thought horrified as I stared at Rosayla. She cheered,

"I knew it! You prefer Castiel to Lys-baby!"  
"Wifey," I said slowly (it took me over a week to get used to calling her that since she wouldn't answer to anything else), "where did you get that idea?"  
"Isn't it obvious," she winked.

I stared at her in disbelief,_ uh no since I don't like either of them…_I thought of Castiel's soothing music and Lysander's calm voice,_ least I am pretty sure I don't. _

"Actually, wifey," I winked, "I think if anything…I would probably like Lysander more."

She looked at me shocked,

"Seriously? Lys-baby?"  
I blushed,  
"I mean…if I had to choose just between _those two_ then…yeah, Lysander. He's polite, a gentleman, and pretty cool guy."

Rosayla smiled,

"Yep, that's Lys!"  
I blushed, _yeah…if I had to choose between __just __those two, I think it would be Lysander…if he even liked me, I mean._

"Do you want to go with us to the beach," Rosayla asked slyly, "Lysander will be there…."

I rolled my eyes,  
"Sure."

_What harm could it do to go the beach? Besides…I get to see a certain someone in swimwear…Yum._

When we got there, I was a bit shocked that there weren't that many people at the beach. It was practically empty. Sure, there was Rosayla, Castiel, Lysander, and myself, but apparently Rosayla had also invited Kim and Leigh (no surprise). Lysander had on his swimming trunks, but unlike Castiel- Lys had on a shirt as well. Rosayla was wearing a really pretty one-piece that was revealing. Kim had on swimming shorts over her dark green one-piece that was nothing fancy- just simple. I, myself, had on black swimming shorts of my dark purple bikini bottoms. Yet, _wifey_ convinced me I didn't need a shirt over the dark purple bikini top- which made me huff. I didn't mean showing skin, for the most part…. the bikini was just _one size too small._ Seriously, do they make bikinis thinking that only flat-chested women would wear them?

Currently, I was laying on a beach towel, shaded by an umbrella.

"Hey, little girl," Kim said as she ruffled my hair, "aren't you going to swim with the rest of 'em?"

I blushed. Kim raised an eyebrow as I explained,

"I…I don't like the water all that much," _that's a lie._

Kim shrugged and then went back to her one-sided-water-fight with Leigh and Castiel (one sided since she was the only one willingly being a part of it). Rosayla soon joined with Kim. I watched amused as Lysander came to me to get away from the water fight.

"Do you not enjoy the beach," he asked curiously.

I shifted uncomfortably,  
"…Honestly? I do," I gestured to the umbrella that was shading me from the sun, "I forgot sunscreen and burn rather easily," I admitted sheepishly.

Lysander looked at me amused.

"Perhaps, if you should get some, I would do my best to make sure you do not get burned."

_What does he mean by that? Is he blushing? _Confused, I got up,

"Okay…"

**Third Person:  
** Castiel glared at Lysander slightly- he knew Lysander's plan. He wanted to rub the sunscreen on Irene's back. That wouldn't do- nope, not at all. After all, Castiel was the one who wanted to do it. The two of them glared at each while Irene was gone (searching for sunscreen no doubt). Rosayla was whistling innocently after she splashed them to make them stop glaring.

_Leave it to me to get lost at a beach…least I got the sunscreen._ Since Rosayla, or anyone, didn't have sunscreen Irene had to go find that vendor. She did, though it took awhile. _And now I can't find my way back…just dandy._ She looked up at the sun and squinted, _at this rate I will get burned. _She scowled slightly and nervously fidgeted with one of her ear piercings. Then, a hand was on her shoulder. She turned to see a guy, who honestly looked like he belonged at the beach. He had no shirt, showing the many tattoos, sort-of long blonde hair with brown streaks that was pulled back, and a surf board. Irene looked at him curiously,

"My name's Dake….what's your name, beautiful?"

Irene flushed,  
"Irene…"  
"A pretty name for a pretty woman…what's a gorgeous girl like yourself doing all alone?"

Irene rolled her eyes, and then smirked as she saw Rosayla walking nearby. _Thank goodness for that- now I am not lost anymore and I have a way to get this guy to stop flirting. _Rosayla, however, was headed there for two reasons. One- Leigh sent her to find Irene. Two- she noticed that guy was bothering Irene. Irene glanced at Rosayla and they shared a look- a silent communication. Irene smirked and turned to Dake,  
"Just waiting for my girlfriend."

Dake looked taken back and flushed. Rosayla caught on and ran up smiling.

"There you are, _wifey! _I've been looking all over for you!"

Irene blushed slightly as Rosayla hugged her tightly. Dake blinked in shock and then backed away,  
"Alright, alright…you don't swing my way, I get it…sorry for bothering you."  
He gave Irene a hug- which took her by surprise,  
"Goodbye, beautiful."  
Rosayla scowled, slipping into the part of Irene's girlfriend easily,  
"Hey! Get away from my _wifey!"_

Dake quickly backed off and Irene was still blushing well after he was gone. Rosayla was laughing,  
"That was a great idea to get him to back off!"

Irene flushed,  
"…Uhh yeah."

Rosayla winked,

"Yet, Leigh said that if we kept acting the way we do sometimes people will start to think we're really a couple."  
Irene had wide eyes and Rosayla laughed,

"Not to worry, _wifey,_ I have Leigh."

Irene numbly nodded.

When they got back to where the others were- Castiel was the first to offer to put sunscreen on her back before Lysander could. She raised an eyebrow, but declined.

"What," Castiel said a bit confused.  
"No offense, cherry top," Irene said, "but you are more likely to pull a move."

Castiel smirked,  
"And what's so wrong with that?"

Irene, a bit taken back, flushed. Lysander stepped in, politely asking to do it himself. Castiel and Lysander were quick to argue. Kim stepped between them.

"Look, I'll put the sunscreen on the little girl so you two idiots don't have to fight for it."  
Irene blushed, _somehow that's almost worse than one of them doing it._ Kim huffed and Irene laid on her back as Kim put the sunscreen on.  
"Geesh, you need to relax."

Irene blushed harder, _kind of hard to._


	5. Fun with lingerie

**Author Note: I do not own nor claim the song Can't Hold Us Down by Christina Aguilera. By the way, ****_this is Irene, _****_this is kim,_**** this is both of them (you'll see what I mean later)**

**~CWA**

**Chapter 4- Fun with lingerie:**

**Irene:**

Stephan was still laughing. I pouted,  
"It's not that funny."

He continued laughing and waved me off,

"Just…go have fun at the mall…go."  
He entered another laughing fit. I had told him what happened at the beach- at first he was stern, and then he was laughing his head off. But today, Rosayla had insisted that we have a girls' day out. She also wanted to take me shopping. Personally, I didn't see what was wrong with my clothes. I had on my usual black jeans, black boots, black and gray striped hoodie and a black beanie over my purple hair.

Either way, I wouldn't let that stop me from having fun. I grabbed my wallet and put in my pocket. I rode my motorcycle to the mall, parked it out in the parking lot, and saw Rosayla waiting by the entrance to the mall. Rosayla greeted me excitedly.

"WIFEY!"  
A few people gave us odd looks and a few were more of looks of disgust or awe. I blushed,

"Hey."

She hugged me,  
"Now we got to go shopping, come on!"

She dragged me by my arm towards the clothing shop (where Leigh was oh-so-eager to help…not).

"So, who are you trying to impress?"  
"What?"  
Rosayla rolled her eyes,

"There's got to be a guy you like! Tell me and I can help find an outfit he'll like!"  
_No way I can tell her who I like…but I can choose a guy that might like the same stuff as they person I like…nah._

"Lysander?"

She raised an eyebrow and then cheered.

"But….first thing's first! Here!"

I felt my face get red and heated.  
"Wah?"

She winked,

"You need lingerie to get a good guy!"

I looked at her in shock and in disbelief, _okay maybe if that's what I was aiming for I would agree._ I looked at the lingerie. The bra and underwear matched perfectly- both being red based with black lace. _Kind of cool…_  
"Fine," I grumbled and I headed to the changing rooms to try it on. After putting it on, I looked at myself in the mirror.

"I like it," I finally said.

"Knew you would," Rosayla called from the other side of the changing rooms, "now try this on!"

She tossed some clothes over the top of the changing room. There was a flowing black skirt and a corset-styled black top with dark purple laces. I blushed,  
"You honestly expect me to put on a corset?"

I could practically hear the pout in her voice,  
"Hmmm…guess not. Let's see…"

She tossed me more clothes. This time it was a short flowing black skirt, a tight blue top that was long sleeved and a corset-styled thing to go around my waist. It was cool, I guessed. I put it on, but I couldn't type the back of the corset-styled thing. _Heck if I know what it's called._

"Wifey," I called out, "I can't tie this!"

Rosayla giggled and then opened the door to the changing room and stepped in- closing the door behind her. She tied the back of it an cheered,  
"You look so cute!"

I blushed,

"Uhh…thanks."

Rosayla giggled and I started to push her out so I could change. She tsk'ed,

"Just wear it out and pay!"

I pouted,

"You can do that?"  
"Of course you can! Come on," she grabbed my hand and dragged me to the cashier.

I think my face was going to permanently become pink if I hung out with Rosayla any longer. I was continuously blushing due to the odd looks of strangers. They kept staring at us. _Holy crap…they think we're a couple, kind of how like we fooled Dake…_I buried my head into my hands at the table we were sitting at. Rosayla swallowed the food she was chewing,  
"What's wrong, _wifey?"_

_ And cue the stares._ I blushed harder.

"Hey little girl."

I looked up as someone ruffled my hair.

"Hey Kim," I smiled.

She stole a chair from a nearby empty table and sat on it backwards (resting her arms on the back of it). Iris was beside her and took a chair from an empty table but actually sat in it the 'proper' way.

"What are you going here," I asked curious. Iris shrugged,

"I got bored and needed something to do…so I invited Kim to come shopping with me…but I did try texting you."  
I glanced at my cell, _two missed calls, three texts._ I winced.

"Sorry…do you wanna join Rosayla and I?"

Kim winked,  
"I don't know if we want to intrude on the date."  
I blushed and stuttered,  
"I…It's-it's not a date!"

Kim laughed,  
"Calm down lil' girl, I was just joking."  
I was still tense but managed to control my breathing. Kim continued,  
"Sure, I'll join ya guys."  
"Me too," Iris smiled.

"Yay," Rosayla cheered, "This can become a girls' night!"

I wasn't sure if I agreed with Rosayla's idea of a girls' night. I stared at her in disbelief,  
"A Karaoke club?"  
"Yep," Rosayla said happily.

"A karaoke club?"  
"Yes."  
"A. Karaoke. Club," I repeated. Rosayla's eye twitched and she stuck out her tongue. Kim shook her head,  
"I don't know what's going through your head."

"It'll be fun," Rosayla argued, "Come on, wifey!"

She dragged me by my wrist inside. Kim and Iris, amused, followed suit. There was a lot of people there. I mean, _a lot._ There was tables and a stage where there was a girl singing _Call me maybe_. I crinkled my nose. Yet, everyone was polite about it. I spotted Lysander and Castiel at a table. They saw us and Lysander waved us over.

"So this is where you go in your free time," I smirked. Castiel scowled,  
"Lysander roped me into it."

I looked at Lysander surprised and he smiled,  
"It's pleasant to hear others voices…care to join us?"

Kim, Iris, Rosayla, and I took a seat. I sat between Lysander and Castiel to my demise. Rosayla cheered as she looked at me,

"Wifey, you should go up there!"

I gulped. I usually didn't mind singing in front of people but it was different now. I sighed,  
"Only if Kim does it."

_There's no way Kim will do it…so I'm safe._

"Sure, heck, I'll do a song _with_ you lil' girl," she ruffled my hair. I pouted.

**Lysander:**

I was a bit amused at Irene's pout. I did like her outfit though- very pleasant. Castiel wasn't as pleased. I was shocked at the song they were singing though. Irene started out. I was a bit surprised it wasn't a sweet song, if anything it was more rap than rock or pop.

"_So, what am I not supposed to have an opinion  
Should I keep quiet just because I'm a woman  
Call me a bitch 'cause I speak what's on my mind  
Guess it's easier for you to swallow if I sat and smiled_

_When a female fires back  
Suddenly big talker don't know how to act  
So he does what any little boy would do  
Making up a few false rumors or two_

_That for sure is not a man to me  
Slandering names for popularity  
It's sad you only get your fame through controversy, so sad  
But now it's time for me to come and give you more to say."  
_Both of the girls started to sing the next part, yet Kim's voice was as good as Irene's. Though it was more deep and rough.  
"This is for my girls all around the world  
Who have come across a man that don't respect your worth  
Thinking all women should be seen not heard  
So what do we do, girls, shout louder!

Lettin' 'em know we're gonna stand our ground  
Lift your hands higher and wave 'em proud  
Take a deep breath and say it loud  
Never can, never will, can't hold us down…"  
I smiled slightly to myself. When I saw Castiel smiling, a frown was on my face for a moment. Castiel and I were…on rough terms after it became apparent that we both had feelings towards Irene. Kim and Irene were doing well with the song- especially the chorus to do two different lines at the same time.

_"Nobody can hold us down  
__Hold us down__  
Nobody can hold us down  
__Hold us down__  
Nobody can hold us down  
__Hold us down__  
Never can, never will…"  
_Irene started a solo-lines again.

_"So, what am I not supposed to say, what I'm saying  
Are you offended with the message I'm bringing  
Call me whatever 'cause your words don't mean a thing  
'Cause you ain't even a man enough to handle what I sing._

_If you look back in history  
It's a common double standard of society  
The guy gets all the glory, the more he can score  
While the girl can do the same and yet you call her a whore…"_

Kim started her own set of lines.

_"I don't understand why it's okay  
The guy can get away with it, the girl gets named  
All my ladies come together and make a change  
And start a new beginning for us, everybody sing_

_This is for my girls all around the world  
__Round the world__  
Who have come across a man that don't respect your worth  
__Respect your worth__  
Thinking all women should be seen not heard  
_So what do we do, girls, shout louder

Lettin' 'em know we're gonna stand our ground  
So lift your hands higher and wave 'em proud  
Take a deep breath and say it loud  
Never can, never will, can't hold us down."  
Rosayla was cheering them on. I was surprised that Kim started singing again- her own solo lines.  
"_Check it  
Here's something I just can't understand  
If a guy have three girls then he's the man  
He can even give us some head and sex her raw  
If the girl do the same, then she's a whore_

_But the table's about to turn  
I'll bet my fame on it  
Cats take my ideas and put they name on it  
It's aight though, you can't hold me down  
I got to keep on moving_

_To all my girls with a man who be trying to mack  
Do it right back to him and let that be that  
You need to let him know that his game is whack  
And Kim and lil' Irene got your back.."  
_ We all looked at each amused. The words were supposed to be '_'lil' Kim and Christina Aguilera got your back,'_ but obviously since Kim was her name, she switched it.  
"You're just a little boy  
Think you're so cute so coy  
You must talk so big  
To make up for smaller things

Said you're just a little boy  
All you do is annoy  
You must talk so big  
To make up for smaller things…"  
I saw Castiel bite back a small laugh at the line. Rosayla was whistling. I found myself cheering as well.

"_This is for my girls  
This is for my girls all around the world  
Who have come across a man that don't respect your worth  
__Respect your worth__  
Thinking all women should be seen not heard  
So what do we do, girls, shout louder  
__Shout louder_

_Lettin' 'em know we're gonna stand our ground  
__Stand our ground__  
_So lift your hands higher and wave 'em proud  
Take a deep breath and say it loud  
Never can, never will, can't hold us down

_This is for my girls all around the world  
__For my girls__  
Who have come across a man that don't respect your worth  
__Around the world__  
Thinking all women should be seen not heard  
_So what do we do girls, shout louder

Lettin' 'em know we're gonna stand our ground  
So lift your hands higher and wave 'em proud  
Take a deep breath and say it loud  
Never can, never will, can't hold us down

Spread the word  
Can't hold us down  
Yeah, we here, we back again  
Yeah, Kim and lil' Irene, yeah  
Can't hold us down …."  
At that, the song ended and we all cheered loudly- as did everyone else in the crowd. Irene blushed and Kim patted her on the back,  
"Way to go lil' girl."


	6. Surprise

**Chapter 5- Surprise:**

**Irene:**

"You okay, little girl," Kim asked.

I looked up to see her and Iris looking at me a bit concerned. I gave them a weak smile,  
"Just…tired."

I yawned and put my head back on the table. I haven't slept well in the past few nights. I have had too much on my mind. Mostly it was Lysander and Castiel. Lately they've been acting really weird. They haven't really talked to each other that much, they're always glaring at each other, and both of them are oddly nice to me. It was…different to say the least. I wasn't sure why they were acting so different- it threw me off.

"Irene are you alright," I heard Lysander's voice ask. I didn't look up. I just moaned and then burrowed myself into my arms further. I heard Kim laugh,  
"Didn't know someone so fancy like you could turn so pink!"

Iris giggled and I choose to try and block it out.

"Tryin' to sleep," I said tiredly. I felt someone pat my head- _probably Kim again._

**Lysander:  
**It took a minute for me to compose myself. Irene's groaning at being so tired was a bit…_distracting_. Not to mention the many images that had entered my head at hearing her. Kim and Iris were polite enough not to comment again about my blushing. They actually left the table as soon as Castiel got to the table. We glared at each other. We both knew that the other fancied Irene as well. Therefore, our friendship was at a…. strain to say the least. It didn't help that Irene has dropped signals and showed mild interest in the both of us- yet seemed clueless that we both liked her as well. Irene mumbled something that I couldn't make out and groaned again. She looked adorable when she was asleep like that though.

Castiel was red from her groaning and I didn't blame him. Her groans of sleepiness…didn't not sound like she was sleeping.

"What's with her," Castiel asked gruffly.  
"From what I've gathered, she is simply tired," I answered, "…though now she appears to be asleep."

Irene moved slightly and then I found myself as her new pillow.

"Comfy," she muttered.

I blushed slightly and was glad that Irene, myself, and Castiel were the only ones in the courtyard (where we, along with Kim and Iris, usually have our lunch). Castiel growled and moved closer to her. She shifted herself and lifted up a bit. We were both blushing as she stretched herself across the both of us. Luckily, we had the tree behind us to at least keep us up. Her had was on my lap, but her rear end was sitting on Castiel's lap as she slept. Both of us had very red faces while Irene seemed unconcerned.

Rosayla came up to us, laughing to herself, and quickly took a picture. She left before we could say anything though. I couldn't move as Irene snuggled farther. Castiel was still in shock and he continued to blush bright red.

"…..I really hope she moves before my pants get any tighter," he muttered.

I glared at him. Though I didn't blame him. It was hormones. She was in a short skirt today as well.

**Irene:**

When I got home that day, I couldn't believe that had happened. _I actually slept on them. Yikes. Ew._ Rosayla had, of course, gave me one of the pictures. One of the many she had taken. Apparently, she took a lot of pictures and I never realized it. I looked to Stephan- who was on the couch drinking beer.

"How was work," I asked.  
"Good. School?"  
"Weird."

He laughed,

"Look, short stuff, you need to message Ri and Taylor. You're computer been beeping all day."

I gave a sheepish look and headed to my room. Ri and Taylor didn't have cell phones- well they did but the other night they said that they were grounded. Apparently, both of them had been expelled from school due to one of Stacy's evil plans. Stacy was a grade A bitch that wanted our lives to be hell. She was the reason my secret had gotten out at school and I had to move. Ri and Taylor had been her center-goal since I left. Apparently, she did some pretty bad things and then framed Ri and Taylor for it. What for I didn't know. I logged on.

HiddenLover has logged on.

I found my username a bit funny. It was picked by Taylor.

_GamerGirlX has logged on.  
LeprechaunLass has logged on._

I raised an eyebrow.

_HiddenLover: Ri, you changed your name?_

_LeprechaunLass: Ay.  
Gamergirl: Lol, why?_

I found it a bit odd that Taylor didn't know that Ri changed her name _(_It used to be _TakenBySchool)_.

LeprechaunLass: In cass ye forgotten, we don't go to school anymore lass.

_GamerGirl: ;P yeah, all that bitch's fault though. We didn't do anything!_

_HiddenLover: Speaking of, what did happen?_

_LeprechaunLass: That devil framed us for a sex rink!_

I blinked,

_HiddenLover:….a sex rink?_

_GamerGirl: Yeppers. She framed us as prostitutes, going as far as bribing the football team that we sucked 'em in the stalls._

_HiddeLover: TMI_

Really, that was a bit more information that I cared for.

_LeprechaunLass: It's the truth, lass! We innocent! _

_HiddenLover: Anyway, why did you keep beeping me?_

_GamerGirl: We are moving to Sweet Amoris!_

I couldn't have read that right.

_HiddenLover:….?_

_LeprechaunLass: Movin' seems a bit extreme lass, we just be visin' for a short while…._

_GamerGirl: And go to Sweet Amoris High for a bit. Apparently, if we go there for a week- it'll make the Stink-face happy and shorten our expulsion._

Stink-face was Taylor's nickname for the principal there since her face seemed to look like she just smelt something really nasty.

HiddenLover: Screw me.

_LeprechaunLass: We don't swing like that lassie, last I recalled._

I blushed.

GamerGirl: Speaking of screwing, how's your love life? How's it going with your crush?

_HiddenLover: Awkward…I gotta go. Homework. TTYL._

_LeprechaunLass: Ay lass, see ye later._

_GamerGirl: TTYL see ya tomorrow._

_GamerGirl logged off._

_LeprechaunLass logged off._

_HiddenLover: WAIT TOMMORROW?! DAMN IT GET BACK ON!_

Too late.


	7. Sisters Plus Wifey

**Chapter 6- Sisters plus wifey equals weirdness:**

**Irene:**

"Someone's skittish," Castiel remarked with a smirk. I jumped and then glared,  
"Someone's observant for once."

He chuckled and I stuck out my tongue at him.

"It's reasonable," I said, "my friends are coming."  
"You have friends?"  
"You have a sense of humor?"

He scowled and then smirked,  
"So who are the friends?"

"Ri and Taylor- they'll be coming to Sweet Amoris for a week."

He raised an eyebrow,  
"Why?"  
"They got expelled from the other school- doing this transfer program thing lessens the expulsion."  
"What did they do," Castiel asked curiously.

"Sucked the football team in the bathroom."

Castiel turned red and he took a step back in shock. I laughed,  
"It was a rumor spread around by the Queen Bitch there and she bribed the football team to tell the principal that it happened- but it didn't."

Castiel was still red. I laughed,  
"Hotshot, your face is almost more red than your hair!"

He scowled and crossed his arms.

I waved at my two friends when I spotted them. They just came off the bus outside the school. Ri's red hair curled around her head, her golden eyes looking excited and tired, and her pale skin was covered with freckles. I noticed I wasn't the only one who got a serious wardrobe change. Ri had on a light green dress that went to her knees with short slightly puffy sleeves with a jean vest over it. Taylor had on a light gray shirt with an odd black vest over it with pink shorts. She also had on a black beanie over her pixie-cut blonde hair. Her bangs framed her slightly tanned face and brought out her purple-tinted eyes. They both waved to me.  
"Ay, lass, we've missed ya," Ri said in her kind-of-heavy Irish/Scottish/Gaelic accent. I never asked her if she was Irish, Scottish, or maybe even Gaelic. I was leaning towards Iris though. They both hugged me tightly. I heard someone cough from behind me and turned to see Kim, Rosayla, and Iris.

"Hope ya aren't replacing us, little girl," Kim said as she ruffled my hair. I blushed,

"No, these are my two friends from my old town, Ri, Taylor, this is Kim, Iris…and Rosayla. Guys, this is Ri and Taylor."  
"Are you guys the new students that are coming here for that exchange program," Iris asked.

Taylor nodded,  
"Yep- it lessens our expulsion."  
"You got expelled," Kim asked, "Didn't think little girl was capable of having such rebellious friends," she joked. I chuckled,  
"No, it all happened because they were framed for this thing by the Queen Bitch."  
"Aye," Ri said, "that wee devil is evil!"  
Iris smiled,  
"Your accent!"

Ri blushed slightly,

"Aye, lass, I transferred here from homeland a few years ago-"  
"-And then she met us," Taylor pitched in as she put her arms around Ri's shoulders and mine.

Rosayla laughed, as did Iris and Kim.  
"Help me," I whispered. Ri laughed,  
"Nay lass, ya will be getti' no help, or they'll be facing our wrath!"

Taylor grinned evilly.

Nathaniel spotted me and I waved him over,

"Natey boy, these are the two new students you were looking for. This is Ri Byrne and Taylor Smith."  
Nathaniel looked mildly irritated at the nickname. Ri tsk'ed,  
"Irene, it's not nice ya know, to call the lad by one your devilish nick-names."

I mock saluted and Nathaniel smiled gratefully at her. Then looked curious,  
"You're Irish?"  
"Half Irish and half Scottish, I got me some Gaelic in there somewhere too, lad, " she said in her accent. I smiled, _I totally knew it._ Taylor looked up from her video-game and nodded a hello. I rolled my eyes,  
"Taylor, you can't play video games all day."

She stuck out her tongue. Ri chuckled,  
"She's right, lass, ye can't do that all day- you won't get any of your school done."

Nathaniel smiled and she smiled back. I sensed the feeling of romance in the air and Taylor turned to me, gagging.

**Taylor:**

"TAKE THAT, BUCKO!"  
Irene and Ri sighed in union as I gave them a sheepish expression. I couldn't help it- I was enthusiastic with my video games. This guy with black hair and blue eyes came up- I think that Irene called him Armin. I continued to play on my PSP.

"Is that Call of Duty?"  
"No, it's just regular duty," Irene mutters and Ri chuckled slightly. I stuck out my tongue,  
"You're just upset because last time we played it on my Xbox, I beat you."  
She shrugged. Armin turned to me,  
"You have an Xbox?"  
"360, baby," I cheered. He smiled widely and took my arm in his,  
"This is the beginning of a wonderful friendship!"  
**** First class I had, I was with Irene. _Score! _Just as I was about to sit down, this white-haired chick tried to get the seat two- ending up with both our butts squished into the same seat. "Hey, this is my seat," she said, "I always sit next to wifey!" _Wifey? _I looked and saw Irene blushing. I smirked,  
"Oh, so you two are together?" Half the class looked at us. I ignored them. Irene turned several shades of red and sputtered out a response. The white-haired girl laughed,  
"You're not the first to think so! But no, wifey and I are just good friends! I have a boyfriend, Leigh!" _Oh, that's gotta hurt,_ I looked to Irene- who avoided my gaze. I shrugged,  
"Sorry." _Totally not sorry._ "Ro-_Wifey,_" Irene said, "This is my friend, Taylor. Taylor this is Rosayla….my _wifey?"_ Rosayla smiled. *** Finally, at lunch, I saw Irene and Ri again. I haven't seen them all day except when we first got here. Though, I did have one class with Irene. Ri was with that Nathaniel guy at one table while Irene was talking with these two guys at the other end of the cafeteria. One had a rebellious look to him and the other looked like some king out of a medieval game. "What's up with the medieval get-up," I asked as I walked up.

"Victorian," Irene corrected, "and I have the same get-up, actually."  
I shook my head,

"Nah, you're more….fashionista-gone-fancy, he's looks like something out of a novel."  
Irene gave me a weird look and I shrugged,

"I met Armin's brother."  
She made an 'oh' face,

"That explains it- you never point out fashion like that."  
I shrugged,  
"Anyway, who are they?"  
Irene smiled. Ri came up with a smile as well.

"Who the lads be?"  
Irene motioned to them,  
"This is Castiel and Lysander. Cas, Lys, these are my friends I was talking about- Taylor and Ri."

They both nodded a hello. Rosayla came up,  
"Wifey!"

She tackled Irene. Ri and I laughed. Ri wiped a fake tear from her eye,  
"Ay, that lass be somethin' else."  
Apparently, Ri knew Rosayla- cool. Rosa was in our boat of weirdness afterall.

"Would like they to join us after school for our rehearsal," the Lysander guy asked. _Rehearsal? Are they in a band?_ Irene smiled and I saw the Castiel dude scowl at Lysander.

"What do you say," Irene asked me and Ri. Ri shook her head,  
"Nay, lass, I have some plans with Nathaniel."  
I shrugged,  
"I promised Alexy that he could take me shopping- and Armin that we would go to the game store. So…"

I gave the two guys a wink,  
"You have Irene all to yourselves."  
Both of them blushed._ Knew it. Both of them like Irene…that's not going to end well. Irene's oblivious and she…I know she doesn't like them. She can't. _


	8. Confusion With Love

**Chapter 7- Confusion With Love:**

**Irene:  
**That night, Taylor and Ri were staying with me. I noticed they all got close to Rosayla- especially since Taylor and Ri got her number. _Do I even have her number?_

"I invited Rosayla to stay with us tonight too," Taylor said as she shoved yet another hand full of chips into her mouth. I sputtered,  
"Wha-what? Why?"

Stephan poked his head through my bedroom door,  
"If you're having a sleepover, I need to meet everyone first!"  
"Speaking of," Taylor said as she swallowed, "Did you meet Rosayla?"

Stephan gave me a sly look,  
"I did…eventually."

Taylor and Ri shared a look and I blushed,  
"Shuddup," I pouted.

The door bell rang and in came Rosayla- but she was crying. She ran into me and I held her as she cried.

"What's wrong," I asked concerned.  
"…Leigh broke up with me," she cried. I felt myself go stiff and a dark look came over my face.  
"What? Why," Taylor asked.

Rosayla sniffled,  
"He- he said that I wasn't-wasn't committed to the relationship."  
"He thought you were cheating," Taylor and I asked shocked.  
"Ye-yeah," she cried and I continued to hold her, "and he said that I-I didn't have feelings for him anymore and he-he said he-he didn't even lik-like me anymore!"

Rosayla wailed,  
"And to think just last month he said he loved me!"

I growled dangerously,  
"He'll have hell to pay."  
Rosayla smiled weakly,  
"I-it's okay wifey…I already punched him."  
"Way to go, lass," Ri cheered. Stephan grumbled,  
"See, this is why I am straight," he gave me a look and I glared. He continued to grumble, "All men are dicks. Simple as that."  
"Agreed," Rosayla and I said in union. Taylor and Ri shared a sheepish look. I looked at them suspiciously,

"Ri…Taylor, anything you want to say?"

Rosayla gulped and gave them a sly look,  
"….You like someone!"

"…yeah," Taylor said, chuckling nervously.

"Aye," Ri said softly.

"Who is it? I may have a picture of them! I can take you on a shopping spree to get them with you!"

"Wow, you got over Leigh quick," Taylor pointed out. At that, Rosayla burst into tears again. I glared at Taylor slightly- who rolled her eyes. I sat Rosayla on the couch,  
"Shh," I comforted, "it's okay…Taylor and Ri would love for you to shop with them."

Rosayla perked up. It was at that moment that I realized something- in order to help her stay happy, her mind needed to be distracted. Usually that was through shopping.  
"So who do you like," Rosayla asked excited.  
"Armin," Taylor mumbled, "he's….cool."  
"That lad, Nathaniel," Ri said with a shy smile, "…he loves school as much as I do. He's a sweet lad, he is."

"Oh that is so cool," Rosayla gushed, "and just how are things with you, Lysander, and Castiel?"  
I shifted uncomfortably. Taylor and Ri looked at me slyly,  
"Yeah," Taylor said, "just how are things?"  
"….Well," I guessed- trying to get them to drop it.

"Well Lysander and Castiel both like you," Rosayla reminded, "It may be best to pick one of them soon!"

Stephan choked on his beer. I glared at him and he turned red. Laughing, he left the room.

**Rosayla:  
**It was really sweet of Irene to cheer me up last night. She was a really good wifey- in some ways, she was better to me than Leigh was. I scowled momentarily and then smiled when I remembered where I was. That morning, we had headed to the mall. Taylor and Ri didn't complain- but I suspected that was because I had overheard Irene threatening them to make sure that they enjoyed it as to make me happy. That was nice of her.

I shoved the clothes into Taylor's hands,  
"Go- try it on!"

Taylor grumbled but shut up when Irene glared at her. I handed Ri her clothes as well. As soon as they were gone, I hugged Irene tightly,

"Thanks, wifey," I whispered. She gulped,  
"…You're welcome?"

I chuckled,  
"You've been doing all you can to help me forget about that mean-ol' Leigh," I said with a smirk, "even threatening your friends to not make a fuss."

She blushed,  
"Yeah well…a wifey gotta do what a wifey gotta do."

We both laughed at that. Then Taylor and Ri came out of the changing rooms. Taylor had on the black tiered skirt that went mid-thigh, a light gray long-sleeved shirt that hugged her curves and was a small v-neck, and a stylish black scarf. Ri wore the light gray dirndl skirt with a green shirt. She also had on the light gray vest that matched the skirt. Rosayla cheered.

"It looks so good on you! Now it's time for wifey's make-over."  
Irene looked at me shocked and I tsk'ed,

"You can't expect me to give them new outfits and not you!"  
She pouted but had no choice. I knew that she would do anything to me happy- like any good wifey would. She went into the changing rooms and I threw clothes over the top of it. She finally came out. I smiled. She had on the black hip-pleat skirt with a black studded belt and a white shirt with a black leather cropped jacket. She fiddled with one of her many piercing.  
"Hell, this is hell," she muttered. I chuckled,  
"Sorry, Hell isn't this air-conditioned!"

She laughed and that got me laughing.

"Aye, lass," Ri whined to Irene, "Please may we get a wee bite to eat?"

Irene chuckled,  
"Yeah, I think we're all hungry."  
We all agreed. Shopping did work up an appetite. We were all wearing our new clothes too. Irene, Taylor, and Ri were wearing what I choose for them. I was wearing what Irene chose for me. I wanted to forget Leigh- and to do would require me getting rid of clothes he gave me along with the ring. Irene bought me a really pretty dress. It was white and had a type of trumpet skirt bottom to it. The top of it was light purple and stopped just below my breasts and it spaghetti straps. She also got me a cool looking dark purple ring with a white flower on it as a sort of- '_sorry you had to throw away that really expensive ring he got you and I'm not rich but here,'_ gift. Taylor and Ri kept watching us slyly and I wondered what was up with them.

We headed to the food court. I wasn't surprised when Taylor had gotten the most greasy thing there and Ri had gotten a salad. Irene and I decided to save money and ordered a chicken basket and a large drink to share. After all, clothes shopping wasn't cheap and we needed all the money we could save together. I decided to ignore all the looks from people that passed us by.

My thoughts drifted back to Leigh. He was the first person to really care about me. I had boyfriends before him- of course I did. But none of them compared to him. But he turned out to be the worst of them all. Maybe that's how all men were.  
"I got it," I said as a light bulb went off in my head. The girls looked at me. Wifey was taking a large gulp from our drink and I continued, "I decided to give up on men!"

Wifey spat out the drink- thankfully it didn't land on anyone. She started coughing and her face was red. Taylor and Ri were laughing their heads off while I gave a pretty smug look.  
"It's the best solution," I said happily and Irene was still gasping for air.  
"Are you okay, wifey?"  
"…J_ust…dandy."_


	9. Mine

Chapter 8- Mine

**Third Person:**

Leigh paced his shop, a bit angry. Lysander looked at him curiously.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Rosayla. I broke up with her."  
Lysander looked at his brother a bit shocked.

"…Are you alright?"  
"But of course. It wasn't meant to be, after all," Leigh waved off, "What concerns me is your relationship with Irene."  
Lysander's face reddened slightly,  
"…I am not in a relationship with her."  
"But you do wish to be."  
Lysander didn't protest that. Irene was a wonderful woman- talented, beautiful, _majestic._

"However," Leigh continued, "I suggest you tread carefully as I do not wish you to get hurt."

Lysander nodded- though he was a bit confused. Leigh never told Lysander why he warned him of Irene, but Leigh had his reasons. One- Castiel liked her too. Two- Leigh had a suspicion of Irene's secret. Leigh had spoke with her older brother before and while Stephan didn't say much, or even tell Leigh what the secret was- Leigh knew there was a secret and after careful observation, he was sure what it was. It was also why he broke up with Rosayla. It was best. He wasn't too angered or sad- contrary, he was rather happy. He used to love Rosayla, but after so long with her, he couldn't help but feel she changed and didn't love him. After a while, his love was gone as well. It wouldn't be missed.

Lysander was having troubles of love himself. Castiel and he have been fighting. Irene didn't notice- not much…until they had a fight at school.  
"She's mine," Castiel hissed. Lysander glared,  
"She is not something you can just claim…she prefers me!"

Castiel growled at Lysander.

"You don't know that!"

He grabbed Lysander by the collar and pinned him against the wall. It was then that Irene walked in. Her eyes widened,  
"Hey! Hotshot, Lys, calm down!"

She put herself between Lysander and Castiel.

"You guys need to chill. What's this all about anyway?"

Irene glanced between the two of them. She knew something has been up with the two since they have distanced themselves away from each other lately. This was the last straw though- Irene was determined to figure it out.

"You," Castiel growled.

Irene froze. Her body tensed.

"What?"  
"Castiel means to say we've been fighting over you."  
"Me," Irene said slowly, "….why?"  
Castiel smirked,  
"Geesh, princess, you sure are slow."  
He put his hand under her chin and lifted her head up a bit as he looked into her eyes,  
"We both like you, idiot."

She blushed slightly and with that, Castiel got closer. _To hell with it…if she does prefer Lysander this will defiantly change her mind._ Castiel did kiss her. Lysander growled a warning and Castiel finally let go. Irene stood there, frozen. Castiel smirked and then left,  
"Think about it, princess."

She stood there- still in shock. Lysander looked to her,  
"If it is alright," receiving no answer, Lysander took it as a yes. He got closer to her and he kissed her. Unlike Castiel, he was gentle- soft.

"Think about it and please, make the right choice."  
With that, he left. Irene was still standing there- frozen. Ri and Taylor- who were hiding in the hall and spying- started laughing. Irene blinked,  
"What just happened?"

Irene:  
Kim and Iris were laughing. Taylor was sitting with Armin- but laughing. Ri was sitting with her new friends- and laughing. Everyone was laughing…but me. I banged my head against the table.  
"What's wrong, wifey," Rosayla said as she slipped in beside me.

I continued banging my head against the table. Kim laughed,

"Lil' girl here just got kissed by Lys and Castiel….and just now figured out both of 'em like her!"

"Now, now, I told you, you had to choose," Rosayla tsk'ed. I looked up at her- my face red,

"I thought you were joking! I don't want to choose!"

"You like both of them," Iris asked confused. My face continued to turn red,

"…I don't like any of them," I mumbled. Rosayla gasped,

"But you said you liked Lys-baby!"

"No," I corrected, "I said between those two, I would chose Lysander. But in all honesty, my crush isn't either one of them."

Kim whistled,  
"Dang girl- who's your crush? Do they even like you?"

I blushed and shrugged,  
"Probably not."  
"Who is it," Iris asked- her eyes looked like what I said hurt her. I winced.

"I can't say…"  
Iris and Kim leaned in,

"You can tell us anything."

I blushed and carefully avoiding Rosayla- I whispered to Iris and Kim. When I was done, all of us were blushing. Rosayla huffed,

"How come they get to know and I can't?"  
I chuckled,

"No need to get jealous, wifey!"

She laughed. Iris and Kim were still staring at me wide eyes. Then Kim snapped her fingers,

"I KNEW IT!"

Iris stuttered,  
"I-I-We don't think of you any different Irene."  
I smiled,

"Please don't tell anyone though…last time someone found out…I had to move."

I looked down and in a second, I felt myself gasping for air from a large tight group hug. Kim, Iris, and even Rosayla had hugged me tightly.

"We won't think of you any differently, lil' girl," Kim ruffled my hair, "but you still didn't answer our question- who do you have a crush on?"

I mumbled the name softly to Iris and Kim,

"Totally knew it," Kim cheered. Iris looked at me slyly,

"And you'll tell them right?"  
"Maybe," I shrugged. Rosayla hugged me,  
"WIFEY I WANT TO HELP YOU WITH YOUR CRUSH," then she giggled, "but first we have to take care of Lys-baby and Castiel."

I turned red. Iris and Kim laughed. I just hoped that they won't tell anyone. The only other people to know (besides Stephan) was Ri and Taylor. Kim and Iris laughed and laughed.

**Third Person:**

Armin couldn't help but smile as he watched Taylor. She cheered,  
"Woo-hoo, achievement unlocked!"

Armin smiled at her excitement. She wasn't like the other girls- that's for sure. Alexy watched the two with an all knowing smirk. Armin glared at him and gave him a certain look that said '_shut-up-shut-up-shut-up!'_ Taylor looked around happily and then saw Armin watching her. She blushed slightly.

"So when do you leave," Alexy asked bluntly and curiously.

"Tomorrow," she whispered.

Armin had wide eyes- _noooo I feel like I am about to die and I'm out of extra lives._ Alexy looked at him again, _'dude, do it.'_ Armin shook his head and coughed. He already planned on asking Taylor out and he was- he even planted the note in her locker.

Ri looked at Nathaniel a bit sadly,

"Aye lad, I leave tomorrow."  
Nathaniel was usually happy with Ri's accent- it was cute. But now it only made him sad. He didn't have long to ask her out and he didn't know what to do. So he had to use his last option there was- Melody. She seemed upset, but gave Nathaniel the advice he needed. In the end, Nathaniel just left the note in Ri's locker.

Taylor and Ri headed to their lockers. Irene said that she would meet them back at her house after school- so they weren't concerned when they didn't see her. Taylor and Ri raised an eyebrow when two notes fell from the lockets. Taylor picked up one.

_'Plumbers are red,_

_Hedgehogs are blue,  
I have an extra controller,_

_Wanna be my player two?_

She laughed. It wasn't signed- but she knew who it was from. While she wasn't a romantic, she loved geeky poems. Ri looked at her note,

_'Would you like to go on a date with me?_

_-Nathaniel'_

Ri smiled,

"Aye lad, you really have a sweet heart."

Taylor looked over Ri's shoulder to read the note and she gagged.

**Irene:**

After school, I carefully avoided Rosayla. I don't know what she had in mind to take care of business but I wasn't going to take a chance. I carefully treaded the halls but as soon as I passed one of the classrooms, the door opened and I was pushed inside. I turned around but it shut in my face. I tried to open it- _no such luck. _I pounded at the doors.  
"Won't work, princess, everyone's left."

I turned and saw Castiel- and Lysander. _So this was her plan- lock me in the same room as them. Sneaky._ I blushed and shifted,  
"Eh…"

Lysander looked at me amused,  
"Do you know why we are being kept here?"  
I mumbled my answer.

"Speak up, princess," Castiel smirked.

I scowled,  
"Tryin' hotshot….Rosayla did it."  
"Why?"

I coughed,

"She wanted to resolve the issue between the all of us."

"Easy," Castiel said as he moved towards me, " then do it. Pick one of us."  
Lysander scowled,  
"There is no need to put pressure on her. She may choose whoever she pleases."  
"Yeah we'll I'm not losing her to you!"

"That is not your decision!"  
"WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP," I shouted, "you're both idiots! I don't like either one of you!"

They both turned to me shocked and pale.

"….Princess?"

"Irene?"

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. _Do I tell them? Might be hard. I mean, I just told Kim and Iris- do I really want to risk everything? Stephan told me to be careful. But if I don't tell them- they'll think I have a crush on another guy and probably hurt the first guy I talk to. But do I really want to tell them….they are good friends…they wouldn't tell anyone._

"I choose neither of you," I said firmly, "I'm sorry, but I don't like you guys that way."

"…who do you like," Lysander asked softly- his eyes sad.  
"What guy do I have to threaten," Castiel growled. I winced,  
"Uhh….I'm sorry but I….I uhh…I prefer someone more…_feminine."_

They looked at me with wide eyes.  
"Holy. Fucking. Hell," Castiel muttered.


	10. A Drunk

**Chapter 9- A Drunk**

**Irene:**

When I got home, Ri and Taylor were already there looking happier than I've ever seen them in a long time. Stephan was banging his head on the table. When he saw me, he cheered,  
"Finally! Get them to shut up! I can't take all the girl talk!"

Ri and Taylor shared a mischievous look. They got on either side of Stephan,  
"Oh but Stephie-bear," Taylor cued, "Don't you love us?"  
"No," he said bluntly. Taylor pouted and rolled her eyes,  
"Way to ruin the fun."

Stephan rubbed his temples- no doubt from the headache Taylor and Ri caused- and quickly retreated to his room. I didn't blame him. _You can run, but you can't hide- trust me I've tried._ As soon as he was gone, I turned to Taylor and Ri,  
"Okay, what in the world were you two talking about that Stephan got that annoyed?"  
"Boys," they said in union. I laughed,  
"Yep, that would do it too."

We all sat in a circle on the floor- covered in crumbs from chips and wearing only pajamas- which wasn't much clothing at all. And what were we talking about? The very thing that the stereotypical white girls talked about in the movies at sleepovers- _boys._ Well, _girls _in my case. Honestly, I was glad that Ri and Taylor were okay with me being…that way. It meant a lot- it really did. Not many people accepted me- and I was glad that Iris and Kim did accept me. I wondered if Lys and Castiel would too. Especially since well…they had crushes on me.

I took a drink of beer.  
"I thought ye didn't drink, lass," Ri asked surprised. I swallowed,  
"Normally, nope, but trust me- today isn't a normal day."

Taylor laughed,  
"Oh man, if you're weird when you're sober I can't wait till you're drunk!"

I glared,  
"I'll have you know, I can hold my liquor…for the first three drinks anyway."  
"And just how do you know that," Taylor accused. I shrugged.

"Long story."

They both sighed,  
"Fine."

"So, what were we talking about?"  
"Boys," Ri and Taylor reminded me. I nodded,  
"Oh yeah…continue on!"

Taylor laughed,  
"Armin asked me out….I said yes."  
"Same with Nathaniel," Ri added. I smiled and hugged the both of them,  
"I'm so happy for you two! Armin and Nathaniel better watch it though- because honestly, I will beat their ass if they hurt you."  
"If he hurts me, I'll beat him to next week myself," Taylor muttered.  
"Noted, lass."

I woke up the next morning surrounded by empty cans of beer- about fourteen of them. Taylor was laughing and Ri was on the floor, doubled over in laughter.

"What happened," I moaned. Taylor tried, and failed, to keep a straight face,  
"You couldn't even handle three!"  
I groaned and tried to pull the covers of the blanket over my head,

"Not so loud."  
"You are so hung over," Taylor continued to laugh. Stephan glared at me,  
"I believed you when you said you can handle more- _never again am I listening to you."_

"Hey," Taylor laughed, "Stephie-bear, look at the bright side….VIDEOS!"  
"You…video taped me," I asked horrified.  
"Ye shouted to the winds that you were a new superhero called,- mmmm" Taylor covered Ri's mouth,  
"Let's just say your superhero name is very vulgar and leave it at."  
"What else," I asked- and wondered if I even wanted to know it.

An hour later, I sat in horrified silence after watching the videos they took.

_"Swiggity swag, what's in the bag?"_

_ I reached into and pulled out another beer,  
"HAHA! IT'S BEER MOTHER-"_

I continued watching it.

_I stumbled around, burping and hiccupping as I sung,  
"What is the malted liquor, BEER!  
What gets you drunker quicker?  
What comes in bottles or in cans? Beer!  
Can't get enough of it, beer!  
How we really love it, beer!  
Makes me think I'm a man, beer!  
I can kiss and hug it, beer!  
But I'd rather chug it,beer!  
Fill my belly up to here, beer!  
I could not refuse a, beer!  
I could really use a, beer!  
Beer, beer, beer._

I can't remember how much I have had,  
I drank a twelve pack with my dad," I burped loudly, and my voice went lower,

_"That's my son the drunken manly stud,  
I'm proud to be his bud,"_

_I went back to my normal drunken voice,  
"Here have some pretzels,  
No!  
I'll call it quits,  
Those things give me the Schlitz!_

Drink with your family,  
Drink it with your friends,  
Drink till you're fat,  
Stomach distends,  
Beer is liquid bread it's good for you,  
We like to drink till we spew,  
EW  
Who cares if we get fat,  
I'll drink to that,  
As we sing once more.

Golly I adore it,beer!  
Come on dammit pour it,  
Do it for me,  
Brew it for me,  
Feed it to me,  
Speed it to !  
The most wonderful drink in the world.  
Hooray!"

_I burped loudly again. Taylor was laughing,_

_"This is so going on Youtube."_

"Kill. Me. Now," I muttered, "….and where did I get that lizard?"  
"Hell if I know," Stephan muttered, "But I cannot believe you actually called it your side-kick."  
"Don't diss Mr. Scaley," I warned.

**Third Person:**

Lysander was still sitting in silence. Castiel had joined him. Castiel was smoking more than often- and occasionally drinking. Lysander was just in disbelief.  
"I can't believe we couldn't tell."

"She's avoiding us, more than likely concerned that we are disgusted with her,' Lysander reminded him.  
"What is this about," Leigh asked politely.  
"Irene's gay," Castiel said bluntly. Leigh didn't seem too surprised,  
"…You didn't know?"  
"You knew," Castiel and Lysander asked surprised.  
"With the way her and Rosayla acted…I nearly suspected Rosayla was as well, honestly."  
****

Rosayla was feeling a bit out of the loop. She knew that Irene had told Kim and Iris some big secret- and Irene told them who she had a crush on. Lysander and Castiel were tight-lipped on the subject as well. Though she could tell that whatever Irene told them in that classroom- it resolved all their problems. Though, Irene did seem to be avoiding them. Speaking of Irene, she didn't show up to school that day. Rosayla started to get concerned. _Is it because Ri and Taylor left?_

****However, Rosayla was closer to the truth than she thought. Irene's drinking had taken a toll on her. Stephan wasn't home during school hours- so he didn't know that Irene skipped school. She wasn't proud of it- but she didn't feel like she could face them. She had confidence last night- but that was when Ri and Taylor were there. Ri and Taylor were her confidence. Without them, she was scared that history would repeat itself….and it just might.


	11. A Different Type Of Love

**Chapter 10- A Different Type Of Love:**

**Rosayla:**

I finally made up my mind to go check up on Irene. She hasn't come to school in almost three days. I was getting really worried about her. Apparently, so were a few of us. We managed to leave school early and head to her house. Kim, Iris, Castiel, Lysander, and I went to check on her. I was actually pretty concerned. As Castiel and Lysander walked ahead, Kim and Iris walked beside me.

"Why are you so worried," Iris asked slyly as if she knew something that I didn't.

I bit my lip,  
"She's my wifey, why wouldn't I be worried?"  
Iris and Kim nodded but something told me that they didn't believe me. I didn't have the heart to tell them the real reason I was so worried. I'm bisexual and after Leigh broke up with me…I think that I was starting to get feelings for wifey. But it wouldn't work- she wasn't gay or bisexual.

Either way, I was considered about wifey. When we got to her house, her brother didn't open the door. I reached under the mat and pulled out the extra house key.  
"You know where they hide their key," Kim asked in disbelief.  
"I know everything," I giggled and opened the door. The second I did- I was shocked.

Irene was sitting on the couch wrapped in a blanket- shivering. She sneezed,  
"Sta' 'ack, I sick!"  
_Aww she's so cute when she does that! _I hugged her tightly- ignoring her protests.

**Third Person:  
**Irene scowled. She felt incredibly shitty. She drank a lot, slept a lot, her confidence was totally down, and then she got sick from everything. _Just my damn luck._ Lysander and Castiel stood there awkwardly. She waved them all in.  
"Why are you here," I coughed.  
"We were worried about you, lil' girl," Kim ruffled my hair, "and now that I know you're only sick- I'm gone. I gotta a date."

Irene gave her a dry look,  
"Thanks for your concern."  
"Anytime lil' girl," she said and then left. Iris gave Irene a sheepish look,  
"I…I better go too."

Rosayla pouted and one by one- everyone was gone but Rosayla and Irene. Apparently, their concern was gone now that they found out she was just sick. Rosayla stayed though. She didn't mind- she was spending time alone with her crush, even if the crush was sick. Irene has similar thoughts.

"Irene, I wanted to tell you something," Rosayla said and Irene blinked. It was the most serious Irene had ever heard Rosayla.

"Wifey?"  
"Irene," Rosayla said, taking a breath of confidence. She was confident when asking out men- what made her wifey any different?

"Irene," Rosayla repeated, "I…I want to take you out on a date."

Irene blushed,

"A-a-a da-date?!"

"Yes."

"You're asking me out?"  
"Yes."  
Rosayla's confidence faltered ever so slightly- she didn't want to lose Irene as a friend after all. Then, she was realived when Irene finally gave her answer,

"..O-okay."

Rosayla cheered and kissed Irene on the cheek,

"Oh thanks wifey! And….can I ask you something?"

"Yeah?"  
"Does this mean you're bi?"  
Irene blushed heavily,  
"…Actually, I'm gay."  
Rosayla blushed slightly and Irene continued,  
"I…Iris, Kim, Castiel, Ri, Taylor, and Lysander know….Iris and Kim I told. Ri and Taylor have known for a while and when you locked me in that room with Castiel and Lysander I came out….And…my cr-crush was actually you," Irene sneezed. Rosayla blushed,  
"AW! YOU ARE THE MOST ADORABLE THING!"  
Irene scowled and Rosayla hugged her tightly.  
"Am not," Irene weakly protested, "I'm tough."  
_"Sure you are wifey."_

The next day, Irene visited Rosayla- her new girlfriend. She giggled. Rosayla sniffled, sneezed, and then blew her nose. She was currently sick and laying on the couch with a blanket wrapped around her and drinking hot chocolate.  
"I blame you," Rosayla sniffled and gave the meanest glare she could at her girlfriend. Irene laughed,

"Sorry, wifey."

Irene sat down on the couch,  
"If it makes you feel better- I'll sit here with you till you get better."  
Rosayla smiled faintly,  
"That makes me feel a bit better…_just a bit."  
_***

They've been dating for three weeks. Lysander and Castiel eventually got over Irene and they were all friends again. Iris and Kim were still Irene's friends and were happy for Irene and Rosayla. However, Irene was a bit worried- _what if the school finds out?_

Rosayla squeezed Irene's hand from under the table- sensing her worry. Irene instantly relaxed. She was vaguely aware of some clicking noise- but she ignored it. She wished she didn't because the next day she knew what the sound was- a camera. The picture was in the school's paper along with the headline, _A New Couple at Sweet Amoris High?_ Rosayla felt tears in her eyes, _how's Irene going to take it? _Amber came up and shoved her,  
"Go back where you came from, _faggot."_

Rosayla scowled and Irene came up- growling.  
"Stay. Away. From. My. Girlfriend!"

With one swift movement, Irene's fist connected with Amber's face. Rosayla gasped,  
"Wifey?"

Irene hugged Rosayla,

"You okay?"

Rosayla hugged Irene back and smiled faintly,  
"Shouldn't I be asking you that? You just punched Amber."  
"Worth it."  
***

When Irene got home, Stephan was waiting at the door with his arms crossed and a stern expression.

"Want to explain why I got a call from the school?"

Irene scowled,

"Amber messed with Rosayla. I punched Amber. Simple as that."

Stephan sighed,  
"Look, I'm proud you stuck up for yourself- and you're friend, but we talked about this- you can't punch people at school."

"She's not a friend," Irene muttered while blushing. Stephan smiled faintly,  
"Oh…a crush?"  
"My girlfriend."

Stephan's eyes widened and then he hugged Irene,  
"Aw! That is so cute!"

"I'm not cute," Irene mumbled. Stephan laughed and ruffled her hair,  
"_Right…_Sorry, you're lil' miss tough."

Irene pouted.

"But," Stephan said, turning serious, "I want to meet her- not as your friend that I met before but as your girlfriend…and I want to meet the parents."

"Your parents are okay with it," Irene blinked. Rosayla smiled,

"Of course they are wifey! They're pretty open-minded and just want me to be happy!"  
Irene smirked,  
"So I make you happy?"

Rosayla giggled and gave Irene a quick kiss,

"Of course you do, wifey!" Irene's phone went off, _" Over in Killarney _ _Many years ago, _ _Me Mither sang a song to me _ _In tones so sweet and low. _ _Just a simple little ditty, _ _In her good ould Irish way, _ _And l'd give the world if she could sing _ _That song to me this day. _ _"Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, Too-ra-loo-ra-li, _ _Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, hush now, don't you cry! _ _Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, Too-ra-loo-ra-li, _ _Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, that's an Irish lullaby." _ Irene answered the phone, "Hey Ri." "_Hello lass, I was wonderin'….WHY DIDN'T YE TELL ME YE WAS DATING THAT LASS ROSA!"_ Irene winced, "Sorry Ri….on a different note, are you still dating Nathaniel?" "_Aye lass and Taylor's still with that Armin lad. BUT DON'T CHANGE THE SUBJECT ON ME!"_ Rosayla reached over and took the phone out of Irene's hand and hung up. Irene laughed, "If you wanted me to hang up, just tell me."

After a few months of dating, everyone at school was used to it. Armin and Nathaniel were still dating Taylor and Ri- and going strong. Amber still gave Irene a hard time- but stopped for the most part since Irene wasn't scared to hit Amber. Still, after a while- Irene and Rosayla were accepted by the students- and mostly the teachers as well. And for the first time- Irene wasn't scared to come public and she didn't have to run away. _Guess history didn't repeat itself after all. Then again,_ she glanced at Rosayla, _we did have our own struggles sometimes. But that's just the struggles of love…it's worth it though._


	12. Epilogue

**Epilogue:**

**Irene:**

I looked at my beautiful wife. I kissed her softly,

"You look wonderful today."  
She giggled,  
"You do too, wifey."  
"Momma," a tiny voice said.

I looked down to see our two kids. They were adopted- of course- and were only one year old. Grace, their daughter, had long black hair and bright blue eyes. Sebastian was their son- he had light blonde hair and bright golden eyes. It was a bit funny though- as Grace's hair was the same color as Rosalya's natural color (though she still continued to dye it pure white). Sebastian had my natural hair- oddly enough.

To avoid confusion, the kids called me Momma/Mommy and Rosayla was Mom. It was helpful. I picked up Grace and held her on my hip. Rosayla smiled,  
"I'm so glad I have you."

I smiled,  
"So glad to have you too, wifey."

Yes- years later we still called each other by that nickname. We were still going strong too. Rosayla had a fashion boutique that was very successful. I helped her out there and I also was a writer. Currently I was in the middle of a book called _The Struggles of Love-_ which is roughly based on my life. Though I wouldn't admit it.

"Aye, lass, ye coming!?"

I turned to see Ri and her husband, Ryan. Yes, she didn't marry Nathaniel. Last I checked, he ended up marrying some girl named Melody. Still, Ryan was a good guy- and he was Irish. So now I had too good friends with that same awesome accent. They were holding their two-month-old baby, Isabella O'Connor. Ri was pretty successful too as a club owner. Yeah, but it was a high-class fancy bar. Ryan helped out with the club too.

I also saw Taylor and Armin. They did end up marrying- honestly, Alexy and I weren't surprised since they were an obvious made-in-heaven pair. Soul mates. They had a little boy named Jake. Taylor and Armin were both owners of a really cool shop called _Last Chance._ They sold everything between video games, movies, books, and even had its own arcade.

Castiel and Lysander were there too- with their wives, or rather girlfriend in Castiel's case. Castiel's girlfriend (of four years) was a girl named Carolina (Carrie). Ironically, it was me who introduced them. Lysander had his wife- whose name I forget.

"I'm coming," I shouted, "Just a second!"

We were all planning a large date night- with all of us. To do that, we were leaving all of our kids with the babysitters. Plural.

Rosayla smirked as the one guy at the club hit on her.

"Sorry, but I don't think my wife will like that," she giggled and did a turning motion with her finger. He turned around and came face to face with me. I knew I was scary looking- when I wanted to be anyway. My hair was to it's natural blond color but I got it cut into a pixie cut. I still had my piercings and a few tattoos. I had on black jeans, a dark tank top and a black leather jacket. I growled,  
"Stay away from my wife!"

Rosayla giggled,  
"Hiya wifey!"

I kissed her and glared at the guy- he finally left. In the past, I argued with Rosayla about being more serious when people hit on her. But now- it didn't bother me. I knew she was loyal and honestly, she didn't do anything because she didn't pay attention most of the time. The only person she wanted compliments from was me. That was sweet. Besides I knew if some guy actually touched her and I wasn't there- she could take care of herself.

I kissed her,  
"I love you,"  
"I love you too, wifey."


End file.
